


Oh God Help Me -

by sleepy_cat_25



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: '02z, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, But whatever, Chaos, Creative Liberties, Gen, I have no idea what happened, Platonic Relationships, Sneaking Out, Truth or Dare, ages are changed a little to make this work, general nonsense, lots of liberties, no one follows the rules, this got waay out of hand, this technically couldn't work, why is '02z not an offical tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 08:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_cat_25/pseuds/sleepy_cat_25
Summary: “I dare you to sneak out to Ground.”Jake blinks and the cheering starts....Or, Jake gets dared to sneak out, and somehow, Sunghoon and Jay get dragged into it too.
Relationships: Park Jongseong | Jay & Park Sunghoon, Park Jongseong | Jay & Sim Jaeyun | Jake, Park Jongseong | Jay &; Park Sunghoon &; Shim Jaeyoon | Jake, Park Sunghoon & Sim Jaeyun | Jake
Kudos: 10





	Oh God Help Me -

**Author's Note:**

> Technically, Kei and Daniel could never be in the same school, unless its like K-12. So, to make this work, the ages are changed a little-
> 
> * Kei, Hanbin, and Seon are in 12th (Seniors)  
> * Geonu, Jaeho, Jaebeom, Jimin, Heeseung, and Youngbin are in 11th (Juniors)  
> * Jay, Nicholas, Euijoo, Jake, and Sunghoon are in 10th (Sophomores)  
> * Sunoo, Sungchul, Jungwon, Taeyong, and Kyungmin are in 9th (Freshmen)  
> * Yoonwon, Taki, Niki, and Daniel are in 8th 
> 
> Their school is junior high to high school so 7th to 12th  
> idk if thats even a thing, for the sake of this fic it is

“I dare you to sneak out to Ground.”

Jake blinks and the cheering starts.

“Yell louder won’t you? Might as well get caught!” Seon huffs and the room quiets down, but only a little. It’s not nearly enough to trick the teacher’s into thinking they’re sleeping. 

“Wait, wait, wait.” Jake shakes his head and puts his hands up. “Right now?! In the middle of the night?!”

“When else?” Geonu shrugs nonchalantly. Jake wishes they could turn on the overhead lights so he could see his Hyung’s face clearly, but that would be calling attention to the fact they’re all awake past curfew.

“But its Saturday – all the teachers are gonna be out!” he protests and Nicholas grins wickedly.

“Come on, Jake-y! I’ve done it, Euijoo’s done it. Hell, even Heeseung-Hyung’s done it!”

“Yeah, against my will,” Heeseung scoffs, then turns to Jake. “You don’t have to do it, you know.”

Jake groans, burying his face into Sunghoon’s shoulder, who pats his head consolingly. Yoongbin – sitting on his other side – laughs. The three of them crammed into a bunk like this makes it unbearably hot, and the air conditioning does little to help, but Jake doesn’t mind.

Not when there are much bigger problems on hand.

“…it’s fine, I’ll do it…” he says reluctantly, and the cheering starts again. The punishment for saying no to a dare, is more often than not, worse than the dare, and knowing Geonu-Hyung will choose the punishment makes it ten times more deadly. Saying no is not an option.

“But isn’t it dangerous?” Daniel starts, looking between Geonu and Kei, as if the eldest will actually object. He never has – except the one time Taki was dared to jump into the school pool from the second floor. “Two weeks of detention if you get caught…”

“That, or a punishment decided by Geonu,” Jimin shrugs, then grins at Jake. “Not much of a choice.”

“I already said I’d do it…” Jake mumbles, ducking his face behind a pillow. A group of more than twenty guys and of course Hyung had to choose _him_ for the dare.

“Besides,” Geonu says loudly, leaning back onto Hanbin with that smirk still on his face. “It’s practically a rite of passage at this point.”

Everybody simultaneously turns to look at Kei, the official-unofficial leader, who simply shrugs and says, “Well, I mean, he’s not wrong.” 

“But he shouldn’t go by himself, it takes half an hour to walk down the hill to town.” Heeseung argues but Jaeho taps his shoulder and gestures at something on a piece of paper and his attention shifts. Next to them, Jaebeom is furiously scribbling something down.

“He could take someone with him,” Hanbin suggests, idly combing fingers through Geonu’s hair, who’s laid down and practically kicked Kei off the bunk altogether. “It’d be harder to hide though.”

Ni-ki brightens immediately, looking eagerly at Jake. “Oh, me! I wanna go!”

“No,” Kei says flatly – half on the floor now – and Ni-ki pouts. “Choose someone else, Jake.”

Sunghoon whispers next to him. “Please, don’t –” 

“Sunghoon and Jay.” Jake says, sitting up properly and Sunghoon groans, thumping his head on the wall behind him. 

“Anyone surprised?” Geonu mumbles sarcastically.

“So, it's decided,” Seon declares loudly, clapping his hands together and drawing everyone’s attention. “The ’02z will go.”

“The ’02z will go where?” Jay asks, exiting the bathroom with Sunoo and a make-up caked Taeyong. His dare had involved ‘ _just a little lipstick and blush_ ’ from Heeseung but looked more like Jay and Sunoo had dumped everything Hanbin owned onto him. Needless to say, scarlet lipstick and purple eye-shadow did not go together. 

“Congratulations, Jay!” Jimin grins at him. “You get to sneak out with Sunghoon and Jake!”

Jay blinks. “What?”

* * *

“Worst idea ever,” Jay hisses as they slowly walk down the hall, single-file, backs plastered to the wall. Curfew started a little over an hour ago, and the dormitory is dark and silent, save for laughter behind closed doors and – far away – someone’s playing music.

Jake scoffs, turning to look back at him. “It wasn’t my idea, blame Geonu-Hyung!”

“But it was _your_ dare so why –” 

“Can you two shut up, I think someone’s coming down the hallway.” Sunghoon glares at them both from the front of the line as they reach an intersection.

They’re silent for a minute and sure enough, Jay can hear the familiar _thump thump thump_ of feet on the hardwood floors.

Almost – very – frantically, they turn back down the way they came, but there’s nothing to hide behind – no trash cans, no desks, not even a random coat rack. But there _is_ a storage closet on the right, and Jay has never been so thankful.

Opening the door as silently as possible – the footsteps are getting louder – they cram themselves into an already overcrowded storage closet. Jake hunches down and practically disappears behind a shelf – for the first time in his life, Jay wishes he were shorter. Sunghoon ducks next to the brooms, leaving only one other hiding place in the closet, right next to the cleaning supplies. 

There are three shelves in this particular closet, a smaller one Jake is behind and two others on adjacent walls that have a slight gap between them – in the corner of the closet. So, Jay squeezes past the shelves and into the gap, praying he isn’t noticeable. 

The footsteps get louder – are the walls really that thin? – and a voice accompanies them. The music in the distance stops. 

He can barely breathe, for multiple reasons. One, he’s trying to be quiet, but breathing has never seemed so loud before. Two, the gap isn’t very spacious, to the point where he can’t even turn his head properly. 

And three, the smell of air freshener and laundry detergent is nauseatingly overwhelming. If he doesn’t come out of here smelling like ‘Fresh Lavender on a Spring Day’ then he’s gonna sue someone.

The voice gets louder until Jay is sure they’re standing in the hallway, just on the other side of the closet. He can hardly make out the words, and the voice isn’t recognizable at all, but even from here – separated by thin walls and a questionable amount of cleaning supplies – Jay can tell the person is mad.

Like _really_ mad. Like how mad Seon-Hyung got the one time they filled a bathtub with Jell-o and nearly tricked him into it. Like how mad Ni-Ki got when he realized Kei-Hyung had been the one to tell him. 

Like how mad the headmaster will be when they get caught sneaking out after curfew, because at this point, it’s inevitable. 

Regardless, the person is mad, and Jay can hear them getting closer. The footsteps pause outside the door – he swears he hears Jake muffle a scream – and the thin beam of light coming from underneath the doorway is blocked by what is very obviously a pair of feet.

The handle turns, the voice gets clearer, and the room gets so, so much brighter. Jay hates the world. 

Light floods the room – well, not _floods_ since the hallway isn’t very bright either – he can make out Sunghoon on the other side of the tiny closet, frozen next to the brooms and Jake, who curls in on himself. 

Jay’s life flashes before his eyes. 

The person steps in, still talking loudly with a phone pressed to his ear. “-well, I would’ve if somebody hadn’t gone and – no, no, no! Don’t blame me! Ya think I wanted this?” he huffs, silent for a moment as he listens to the person on the other end, clearly not happy with what he’s hearing. “Yah, yah. Ya think whatever ya want – I don’t care!”

Jay flinches, at the intensity of his words, then freezes as the man reaches a hand out, directly to where Jake is. Instead of seeing him though, he simply opens the drawer right next to Jake’s foot, and if Jay couldn’t breathe before, he definitely can’t now. 

“I told ya already –” the man starts, then pauses tapping Jake’s shoe. “Move yer foot kid,” and Jake, ever so obedient, moves his foot, and the man goes right back to talking to the poor unfortunate soul on the other end of the line. “As I was saying, ya wanna jump off a bridge? Go ahead, why don’t ya?” he pulls out a bottle of god-knows-what and turns around, seemingly so unbothered by Jake he doesn’t even glance back. “You’ve been threatening me for years, go on.”

The door clicks shut, and his footsteps and voice fade away, but Jay still can’t breathe. 

Sunghoon is the first to move, muttering under his breath, “Well, _somebody_ doesn’t have a happy home life – let’s go.” He pushes away from the wall and cracks open the door.

“What the hell was that?!” Jay hisses as Jake unfurls himself. 

“I don’t know?!” Jake says, panicked and turns to Sunghoon. “Now what?!”

“What do you mean, now what? We go on as planned.” Sunghoon replies, eyes focused on the hallway outside. 

Jay steps out of the corner, squeezing past shelves of laundry detergent and bleach and sharp smelling things. 

That’s when things go to hell. 

Jake starts to stand up, legs shaky from sitting so hunched for so long, so he pulls himself up with a hand on the shelf next to him. 

Then Sunghoon takes a step back, and his fingers – though Jay can’t really see all that well – brush over Jake’s hand, who – _obviously_ – thinks it’s a bug and jumps back – right into the brooms.

The brooms fall over simultaneously, crashing forward onto Jay and startling him back. Sunghoon gets mad from the noise and turns to Jake who apologizes profusely. Of course, by turning, Sunghoon knocks over a bottle – haphazardly placed on a nearby shelf and clearly unscrewed, because the liquid inside pours out – directly over Jay’s hoodie. 

And _of course_ , the liquid is bleach, and his clothes are ruined.

Perfect. This is _exactly_ how he wanted Saturday night to go.

“Oh my god…” Jay mutters, pushing the bottle up straight and stepping away from the mess. If the smell of bleach was overpowering before, it’s even worse now. 

“…crap.” Sunghoon stares at him, eyes wide in horror. “I’m _so sorry,_ Jay – I – I’ll buy you another one, god, I –”

“It’s fine…” Jay replies, staring down at his clothes and trying to make out the destruction in the dim lighting. This is the hoodie he’d stood in line with, for _three hours,_ to get it signed by BTS themselves, and now it’s ruined.

_Resentment._

“Did it get on your skin?” Jake asks, peering over Sunghoon to look at him. 

Jay shakes his head, pushes the door open a bit more. Somewhere down the hall, the music has started again. 

He tugs his hoodie off. It’s completely stained over one shoulder and the bleach has splashed over the entire front, including the logo he – all of them – reverently worship. There are stains on his jeans too, but those can be replaced; the hoodie can’t. 

_Anger._

“…now what?” Jake says again, breaking the silence of their mourning. 

Jay sighs, long and drawn out, before tying the hoodie around his waist. “Now what? We go on as planned.” 

Sunghoon flinches as his words are thrown back at him. “…right, we…go on…”

“Let’s go,” Jay gestures to the door. “Is the coast clear?”

“Um, yeah…” Sunghoon nods, turns back around – carefully this time. The door creaks open against his hand and Jay can still hear the man on his phone, somewhere nearby.

Why had he been so stupid? Who would wear something so precious? His most prized possession, and he couldn’t even keep it safe. 

_Shame._

Jay sighs, looks away from the ruined hoodie and waits for Sunghoon to deem the hallway safe. Then Sunghoon nods and pushes the door open all the way, leaving the closet and sprinting out. Jake follows and after a moment, Jay does too. 

The man seems to have all but disappeared, only the sound of his voice from nearby remaining. 

Jay hopes he doesn’t come back. If he does, there’ll only be a messy closet stinking of bleach to greet him.

**Author's Note:**

> wow, i really know how to ruin Jay's day huh? welp, its only gonna get worse 
> 
> *cue evil maniacal laughter as lightning flashes in the sky*


End file.
